Bad Romance
by Kittyzilla
Summary: With many clans trying to make peace with the Vikings of Berk many things are offered. From food, weapons, cattle, and yes even arranged marriages. Could this be good for Berk or could it be worst than before they trained the dragons? Will this create more of a war than they hoped or will this work out and grow Berk's population and give them more strength to the vikings.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup sat in the dining hall with the group there was a ship coming with visitors. He heard from his father it was for an arranged marriage. Not that he was worried everyone seemed quite content with him dating Astrid. This poor girl was either going to be stuck with Tuffnut, Snotlot or Fishlegs. Though with Fishlegs personality she might be better with that relationship more than the other two. He smiled when Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder while the twins argued. He looked towards the doors when they opened.

Stoick walked into the dining all with the girl that had been arranged to be married. Tuffnut and Snotlot quickly stood up seeing the girl. She had pale skin, her hair was almost a golden blond that was pulled back in a ponytail while her eyes where a pale gray. She was wearing pale blue shirt with black pants. She stood next to Stoick quietly. She looked the boys over they didn't seem all that bad even if the pip squeak of a guy wasn't that bad.

Stoick placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "This is Aslin from the Rus tribe."

Hiccup smiled and extended his hand to Aslin, "My name is Hiccup," He then gestured to Astrid. "This is my girlfriend Astrid."

Astrid smiled and shook Aslin's hand. "It's nice to meet you and if you ever need help with anything Hiccup and I are happy to help."

Fishlegs smiled and walked to Asling, "I'm Fishlegs I hope you enjoy the stay here."

Snotlot shoved Fishlegs out of the way and tried to flash that 'charming' smile of his. "Hello I'm Snotlot. I'm the most real man you'll find here."

Hiccup shook his head hearing Snotlot and gestured to the twins who were standing but semi away from the group. "These are the Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

Stoick smirked and shifted Aslin in front of Tuffnut. "This is who you have been arranged to merry."

Tuffnut stood up straight hearing merry. "Wait what?" He called out to Stoick as he was leaving. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Aslin looked to Tuffnut with her arms crossed. "Oh like I find you perfect to be around."

Hiccup looked from Aslin to Tuffnut. "Umm arranged marriages means neither of you get a say."

Tuffnut glared at Hiccup. "Why me? Why her." He looked to Aslin. "She looks frail her hands look like she never touched dirt and she looks weak."

Aslin cocked her hip to the side pointing to Tuffnut. " You look as smart as a an eel over fire, you smell as bad as decaying rat, and by your outfit your as talented as a baby lamb."

Ruffnut laughed hearing Aslin. "I like her," She gently placed an arm on her shoulder. "You're welcome to share my room since I'm assuming your living with us."

Tuffnut let out a groan as he left the dining hall. "Stupid arranged marriage." He kicked a rock as he headed home. He let out another groan seeing a trunk that had Aslin's stuff in it and stormed to his room. He let himself flop on his bed face first in the pillow hating the fact he seemed to be the only one forced into this. He was starting to drift to sleep hoping to the gods this was all a nightmare and when he woke up this Aslin wouldn't be there.

Tuffnut woke up and headed out of his room he let out a groan seeing Aslin. "What are you still doing here?"

Aslin looked to him now she was in a black skirt and black shirt. "Really we have no choice Tuffnut we are to get married to keep our clans happy. I'm not happy with it you're not happy get over it we have no choice deal."

Tuffnut got into Aslin's face much like he would do to his sister. "No It's not a deal. I don't like you I don't want you I don't want to be near you. So get out of this house and don't you dare come near me." He picked up his weapons and headed out of the house. He wanted to go hunt something or mess something up to vent out of his anger. He headed down towards the beach to get away from everything.

Aslin sighed and leaned on the wall she was not thrilled herself she had to do what she was told. She closed her eyes and sighed this was going to be the shortest lived moment of her life. Yes she had to merry this Tuffnut but there wasn't going to be any joy and there was no way in the nine realms was she going to ever have kids with this guy. She pushed off the wall as she opened her eyes and went to go unpack.

When she finished unpacking she headed to where everyone would meet for a meal and saw Ruffnut sitting by herself at a table at the moment and joined her. She smiled sweetly to Ruffnut and waited before speaking.

Aslin took a deep breath and looked to Ruffnut. "What is wrong with your brother?"

Ruffnut looked to her. "What did you do? Is he blowing things up without me?"

Aslin raised a brow to Ruffnut and shrugged some. "I was more wondering about his whole he wants nothing to do with this. Didn't the village have a meeting about this?"

Ruffnut shrugged some looking to Aslin. "Most likely we never attend to them plus it's mostly adults only type deal. And as for this merry thing don't worry about it I'm sure if you merry someone else it would still work out."

Snotlot before Aslin could say a word seemed to appear out of no wear and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sure Ruffnut has a point you could marry me instead of him."

Aslin picked up a fork and stabbed Snotlot in the side to get him to remove his arm from her. "Touch me again and I will be worst next time."

Hiccup headed to the table and sat down. "So how are you getting to like burg Aslin?"

Aslin sighed softly looking down. "I don't know if I can get used to living here. "

Hiccup looked down seeing how Aslin felt he wished she could feel more like she was welcomed but he knew Tuffnut wasn't helping on that side. He then popped his head up, "Oh hey how about for the first week we teach out about us and the dragons?"

Snotlot smirked, " I can't believe I'm saying this but that's a great idea Hiccup. Then you'll know more and see how much you would want me than Tuffnut."

Aslin looked at Ruffnut, "Is he always like this?"

Ruffnut sighed and nodded, "That's the worst part."


	2. Chapter 2

Aslin headed to meet up with everyone where they told her to go. She took a deep breath she hadn't seen Tuffnut all morning but knowing how he was it most likely better that way. She smiled walking in and seeing everyone was there before she was. She looked around seeing all the dragons whistled.

Hiccup smiled, "Glad to see your up and seems to be in a bit better mood."

Aslin smiled moving her bangs out of her face, "Well let's see how the mood stays."

After teaching the basics Hiccup headed to where there was a basket covered with a blanket. Hiccup walked back to Aslin and smiled to her.

Astrid smiled. "We thought with Tuffnut being a jerk about you being around we would start you on your own dragon training."

Ruffnut smiled standing near Aslin. "It's not much like ours but it seems more your style."

Aslin looked to Ruffnut, "my style?" She slowly removed the blanket and gasped seeing a pale blue and dark purple terrible terror. "You guy," She looked to everyone and smiled. "Thank you guys for letting me have my own dragon."

Hiccup smiled, "It's the less we could do for both of you. We found it a few days ago it seems to have a bad leg and needed a good home."

Astrid smiled, "And you needed something to care for that would love you back and enjoy your company."

Aslin smiled and ran a finger over the sleeping dragons back and smiled hearing it let out a purring type noise. "Thanks again guys I'll be sure it's safe and in a loving care."

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Now the only hard part you have to do is come to come up with a name for him." He smiled and started to head out towards the dining hall. "That shouldn't take that long."

Aslin smiled and fallowed the group to the dining hall looking over her new dragon. She rolled her eyes when Snotlot started to make more passes at her. She fallowed the crew into the hall but went to go sit at an empty table when she saw Tuffnut was already at the other table. She knew he wanted nothing to do with her or be near her so instead of starting something she thought the best would be to stay away.

Tuffnut watched the group walk over to the table, "Where have you guys been all day?"

Hiccup sighed when he saw Aslin sitting by herself. "We were teaching Aslin the basic care for dragons and gave her the hurt terrible terror."

Astrid punched Tuffnut's arm. "Go over there and be nice to her."

Tuffnut looked to Astrid rubbing his arm, "How about no. "

Astrid got in Tuffnut's face. "You are going to be her husband there is no way around that so be a man and go make nice with her because you are being a real ass."

Tuffnut looked to her un-phased. "Again how about no." He stood up but not to go sit and talk to Aslin but to head home. He was getting tired of every one telling him what to do it was worse than normal for him. He wanted Aslin to go away truthfully go back to just the gang and him and his sister goofing off but now that Aslin was there his sister was more interested in Aslin that hanging with him.

Tuffnut woke up during the night to a loud bang noise. He quickly sat up in his bed and looked around. He slowly started to move towards the small dining area in the home and rolled his eyes. There he saw sitting at the table was Aslin with her stupid little dragon. He was about to turn around and go to bed till he saw Aslin putting some kind of past on the wound the dragon had. He leaned in the door way seeing a mothering side of Aslin and smirked slightly. It's not that he really cared but to see someone besides Fishlegs treating a dragon was a baby was kind of nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Aslin woke up to loud noise outside, she than heard the shouts of other Vikings. She quickly ran out side with her little dragon. She gasped when she saw that burg was under attack. She saw Hiccup run past her and gently grabbed his arms and looked to him worried.

Hiccup shot a quick smile to her. "You're going to stay here help very one else. The gang and I are going to try and get these attackers off of Burg. We are also going to try and take the rest of the fight to a natural ground."

Aslin took a deep breath and sigh, "alright please all of you be safe." She let go of his arm and held her dragon close to her chest in fear. She looked around and quickly ran back into her house placing her dragon on the floor and going to change. She ran back outside and sighed watching the group fly off with Stoic. She went to join the others in trying to fix things up.

Three months passed since the group had left. Aslin was in the woods picking out some herbs. Her dragon she had named Loki sniffed things as she put them in a basket. She picked her head up hearing the cry of the night fury. She gasped and picked up the basket and called out to Loki as she started to run towards the village. She was out of breath by the time she reached the village and looked around at the crew. She noticed most of them where battled marked with cuts and bruises she got a worried look when she didn't see Tuffnut.

Hiccup looed to Aslin and smiled softly seeing her. "Hey you did a good job fixing the place up."

Aslin pointed to Hiccup's cuts. "I can heal those with my herbs."

Hiccup raised a brow to her comment. "You could heal these?" He smiled seeing her nod yes. "You can start with tuff his the worst. We just put him in bed."

Aslin shook her head, "Every one fallow me, if his worst off he would be better to do last." She headed back to the house with every one fallowing her. She walked into the house and started to mix herbs in a bowl with water.

Hiccup watched as Aslin started to put a white paste on every ones wounds. "So is this really going to help us?"

Aslin nodded and smiled some, "My tribe uses it after all wars, fights, and hunts. It heals and leaves no scar. " She smiled putting the last bit on Hiccup's cheek before making more for Tuffnut's wounds. " Snotlot , Fishlegs, and Hiccup can you help me?" She headed towards Tuffnut's room. She gasped seeing a huge tare in the shirt and walked over. She boys what she would need help with and they did as she said.

Aslin sat by Tuffnut's side to keep an eye on him to make sure things where getting better and not worst. She didn't realize it but she must have drifted off while she was sitting up. She opened her eyes hearing a noise coming from the room.

Tuffnut winced as he started to sit up his bed with his hand on his side. He had been attacked by the berserkers when the group was out. He winced as he sat up some fallowed by a groan when he saw Aslin sitting beside his bed. "Didn't I tell you never to come near me."

Aslin glared at him. "Shut up and lay down before I kick your head in." She smirked when she saw the shocked look on Tuffnut's face as he did so. She than lifted the blanket exposing his side. She places a wet cloth on his wound. She wanted to make sure the bleeding stopped and his wound was healing.

Tuffnut growled in pain. "Get away from me I told you I want nothing to do with you."

Aslin glared at him and punched him in his chest with her free hand. "You know I could leave you here like everyone else and let your wound get infected and possible death. But no I'm here tending to you so be grateful for once in your life that I'm here and not being like everyone else doing a bet on your death."

Tuffnut all of a sudden felt something surge threw him and pulled her down so they were face to face and without warning kissed her deeply.


End file.
